


The love of a hero

by puppybusby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Basically, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, spidergwen!Allison, the nogitsune is venom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybusby/pseuds/puppybusby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This wasn't what I meant when I said stay out of trouble.” Allison replied and Lydia was certain she was smirking. <br/>“Well, I had to make sure to keep you on your toes.”</p>
<p>“What, my hero thing not good enough?”</p>
<p>“Well now you got to be my hero.”</p>
<p>(Or, Allison is spidergirl, Lydia is her best friend and they're hopelessly in love)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The love of a hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imdeansgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdeansgirl/gifts).



> I'm so glad that I finally get to publish this fic! So much happened before this fic existed but it's here! Written for the wonderful itsdeansgirl for the femslash secret santa!
> 
> So the title is from "Hero" by that guy from Nickelback... Does it count as a Nickelback song? I'm gonna say no, for my own sake...

 

 

“Seriously Lyds, I owe you one.” Allison spoke into the phone as she finished changing, pulling her hood up over her head and making sure her bag was well hidden.   
  
_“Just come back in one piece, okay?”  
  
_ Allison chuckled. “You got it.”  
  
 _“And if you could bring Chinese food, that'd be great.”  
  
_ “I'll see what I can do.”  
  
 _“Go be a hero, Alli.”  
  
_ Allison hung up and threw her phone towards her bag, shooting a web at it to secure it safely in place before leaping off and shooting a web a the corner of the nearest building to launch her into the sky.

  
  


It had taken a while to get used to her powers, honestly, there were days where she still couldn't believe that this was all real. That she'd been bitten by an actual _radioactive fucking spider_ and instead of dying had become... Well, this.   
  
A web slinging badass of a superhero.   
  
Okay, so she had Lydia to thank for most of it. Lydia had been the one to put two and two together, the one to help her design her webshooters and her webbing. Hell, Lydia had even played a part in designing her costume.

 

(Even though Allison wouldn't admit it, she was secretly glad that Lydia had banned her from using red and blue for the overall design. The grey and black looked so much better.)  
  
  
Not to mention that Lydia was pretty much always her cover story too.   
  
When it had become obvious that Allison's hero complex wasn't going to diminish and that she was firmly set on the idea of helping people and therefore gaining a reputation for 'Spidergirl' Lydia had stepped in to make sure that nobody suspected her of being the hero by coming up with a simple solution:  
  
To pretend to be girlfriends.  
  
It had been surprisingly easy to do and apparently nobody was really that surprised when they 'came out'. Allison was pretty sure she remembered somebody making a bet on how long it would take for them to start dating.   
  
It was easy, holding hands in the hallways and kisses on the cheeks were hardly a step up from their usual day to day lives and when trouble starts, Lydia tells everyone they're on a date when really, Allison is across town fighting the big bad of the week.   
  
Allison doesn't know how she go so lucky to have such an amazing best friend.   
  
  
It takes a few more minutes before Allison can hear the tell-tale sounds of sirens and gunshots. She looked down at the streets below and surely enough she could see several police cars chasing a car driving erratically.   
  
According to the police radio, the driver was the man who had been responsible for the death of a civilian during a liquor store hold up a few days earlier.

 

Allison went after them, easily keeping out of the drivers line of sight as she got closer. She was faintly aware of others spotting her though, pointing her out as she swung past and calling out words of encouragement.

 

With how fast he was going, it was a miracle that nobody had gotten hurt yet. But she definitely didn't want to give him a chance for that to happen.

 

She slowed down slightly until she was moving at the same pace as the lead police cruiser, when the driver caught sight of her, she gestured for him to roll down his window, which he did, albeit slowly.   
  
“Get everybody to slow down!” She yelled, “I'm gonna stop him!”  
  
She received an apprehensive nod in response and she waited until she saw him grab the radio before swinging ahead. They were approaching an intersection and that was a recipe for disaster.  
  
Allison swung overhead, catching a brief glimpse of the drivers terrified face as she passed before speeding past them, putting as much distance between her and the car as possible as she landed in the middle of the road.   
  
“Okay then, car versus teenager. Super powered teenager, sure. But the point still stands.” Allison murmured to herself. She aimed her hands at the buildings on either side of her and fired, holding down the triggers of her webshooters and keeping the web forming, working quickly and efficiently to build a wall of web, essentially a net and leaping out of the way a second before the car connected with the structure.   
  
The cop cars closed the distance quickly, all of them getting out and using their doors as shields as they aimed their guns at the car.   
  
The driver climbed out quickly, pistol in his hand.  
  
“Nope!” Allison yelled, firing a web at the gun and knocking it from his hand. She fired another at his other hand and pinned him to the car. “Stick around for a while!” She added with a grin.

 

She turned away to approach the cop from earlier as two others ran past her to arrest the driver. He nodded at her as he finished talking into his radio.  
  
“Thank you for your help.”  
  
“Any time.” Allison nodded.

The radio crackled back to life. _“Dispatch, we need backup! Nogitsune is attacking people in time square, I have men down!”  
  
_ Allison flashed a look at the cop, who seemed to have paled considerably. She nodded.  
  
“I'm on my way.”  
  
  
  
They'd blocked off the roads, traffic stretching on for miles, ambulances and fire trucks desperately trying to get closer to the scene. She swung past, determination settling in her bones.  
  
Nogitsune was a priority, he was too dangerous to let the police fight alone. She should know. For a while, she _was_ nogitsune.  
  
Well, close enough.

 

Allison spotted him first, a giant hulking mass of black tar, a far cry from the boy Allison knew from school.  
  
They didn't understand it completely, but from what her and Lydia had found out, the nogitsune was some type of... Parasite or virus or something. Lydia worked within science, those were her words.   
  
Allison thought it was darkness in solid form.

 

It had infected her for a while, twisting her mind to try and make her do awful things, to pull away from Lydia and the people she loved and it had very nearly won.   
  
But in the end, Allison had managed to overpower it.   
  
In doing that, she had inadvertently condemned Stiles Stilinski. The new host. They didn't know exactly when it had happened, but Allison can still remember the shock she felt when he had let the tar slip away to reveal his face. The hollow look in his eyes and pale features. The darkness was sucking him dry but he didn't seem to care. He had taken Nogitsune as his name and swore death upon the city and spidergirl.   
  
She still didn't know how to stop him.  
  
Allison watched as he lifted a cab with ease and tossed it towards two policemen, she swung to the nearest building, planting her feet on the wall and lining herself up before she catapulted herself towards them, timing it perfectly so that her path would cross with the car, leaving her able to grab the roof with both hands and twist, pulling It with her as she landed.   
  
“I think you dropped this!” She yelled at nogitsune.  
  
He laughed loudly. “Spidergirl! About time you joined the party!”  
  
Allison looked over to the officers. “Go, get anybody who's injured out of here. I'll hold him off.”  
  
They didn't need to be told twice, running in opposite directions. Allison threw the cab back towards Nogitsune and used her webs to catapult herself after it, nogitsune effortless swiped the car away but wasn't quite fast enough to react when Allison struck, her fist connecting with his face with enough force to send him reeling.

 

She fired web at him to try and pin him place so that she could incapacitate him, only to have him fire back with spikes that she barely managed to dodge. It wasn't often that there was something faster than Allison's reflexes, but when there was, it was almost always trying to kill her.   
  
It was pretty unfortunate on her part, to be honest.

 

“You're losing your edge, spidergirl.” He taunted.   
  
“As if.” Allison shot back, blocking one of his punches and throwing one of her own. “I'll kick your ass any-” She was cut off by him kicking her square in the chest, sending her flying into a building and biting off a curse when she felt the wall crumble behind her.   
  
“Okay,” She hissed. “Now I'm mad.”

“All I want is to know who you are.”  
  
Allison stood up and dusted herself off. “Yeah well, I wanted a pony when I was a kid. You get used to disappointment though.”

“So much snark.” Nogitsune said. “If only you're punches were as heavy as your words.”  
  


“Well that's just rude.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Lydia was simply put, a genius.   
  
She was the smartest person in the school, already being considered for some of the best colleges in the country (and even some outside of the states) She understood the mechanics of what made Allison's powers work. She'd developed the formula for her web to help Allison reach her full potential.  
  
But God, sometimes she felt so powerless.  
  
Today was one of those moments. When all she could do was sit in her room, phone clutched in her hand and refreshing twitter as she watches Allison fight for her life on the news.   
  
She was proud of Allison, of course she was. Even before Allison get bitten she had been the bravest person Lydia had known, never afraid to stand up to bullies in school or to try and help people in trouble in the street.   
  
But those memories felt like a distant memory, now Allison stands up to people with guns and... Well, she still wasn't sure what the stuff that had taken Stiles over was. Allison was very determined when she said she wanted Lydia to stay as far away from the stuff as she could and Lydia trusted Allison's judgement.   
  
All she knew was that it made Stiles strong. A boy that once had trouble even getting the lacrosse team to notice him was now throwing Allison through walls like she were nothing.   
  
They had concluded that the thing that had once possessed Allison was sentient, at least enough to retain memories, it was the only explanation they had for why Stiles was able to almost replicate Allison's abilities, not with nearly the same amount of grace though and instead of webshooters like what Allison had, his 'webs' were made of the same tar that consumed his body.   
  
A brazen news reporter and cameraman had managed to get close enough to record the action, and Lydia had been glued to the edge of her bed as she watched the fight unfold. Allison was fast and nimble where Nogitsune was brash and impulsive, using brute force to try and throw Allison off.   
  
She had barely been able to watch, her heart clenching and filling her with fear every time Allison had been hit. Yeah, she was stronger than most people and could take a beating, but it still pained Lydia to see someone hurt Allison. Allison was too important to her.   
  
There had been a moment though, when Allison had landed on a police cruiser. Nogitsune had her pinned, shifting his hand into a jagged claw and as he brought it down to her head, Allison had managed to shift to the side, the claw sliding through metal effortlessly. The result of that had been for the siren to go off, loudly and suddenly and she hadn't missed the way Nogitsune had damn near shrieked from pain, the tar melting off and revealing the boy underneath, leaving him weak and vulnerable to be arrested and, as far as Lydia knew, taken to Ryker Island.

 

That had been almost half an hour ago, and there was still no word from Allison. She knew that when Allison was in her costume, she wouldn't have her phone on her, she'd broken it too many time from trying that and apparently the life of a superhero didn't pay well. Or at all, for that matter.   
  
She just needed to know that she was okay.

 

Lydia was brought out of her thoughts by a tap at her window. She span around and came face to face with Allison, in her street clothes and perched easily. She was smiling and it just made the split on her lip more prominent but even Lydia couldn't help but smile as Allison lifted her hand to show that she was holding a bag of take-out.  
  
Lydia walked over and pulled open the window, tugging Allison into the room and into a hug.  
  
“Are you okay?” Lydia asked.   
  
Allison shifted to hook her chin over Lydia's head and wrapped her arm around Lydia's waist. “I'm fine, Lyds. Just a little beat up.”  
  
“I know, I _saw._ ”   
  
Allison pulled away from the hug and frowned, Lydia gestured at the TV behind her and watched realisation settle on Allison's face. “Ah. What did you think?”  
  
“That you're an idiot.” Lydia huffed, walking over and sitting down on the bed, drawing her legs under her.   
  
“Is this because I insisted on the hood as well as a mask? Because I honestly still think it looks a lot better and-”  
  
“It's because you could have died, Allison. You could have died and I almost watched it happen.” Lydia cut her off. She didn't look at Allison, she couldn't. She knew exactly what expression she would have though. It'd be the slightly confused but concerned face, the one that made her look like a puppy and left Lydia unable to stay mad at her.  
  
Lydia didn't even know _why_ she was mad, it wasn't the first time she had watched Allison in a fight.   
  
Allison was silent for several moments, Lydia heard the rustling of bags and the soft sounds of footsteps. The bed dipped slightly as Allison sat down beside her. The cold touch of Allison's fingers against hers made her jump but she managed to stay still as Allison curled her hand around Lydia's fingers, holding them loosely.   
  
“I'm here Lyds.” Allison murmured. “It's okay.” There was another long pause. “And I brought you extra fortune cookies.”

 

Lydia knows Allison well enough to smile and take it for the apology that it is.   
  
“We better start eating then.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Did you have fun at Lydia's?” Chris asked.   
  
Allison hummed, pouring herself another bowl of cereal, she could feel her dads critical stare across the room. She was hungry, sue her. She'd just gotten home from school.  
  
“You know I'm supportive of your relationship. But I don't think I agree with you sleeping over so much.”  
  
Allison startled so hard she spilt lucky charms everywhere. She sighed at the marshmallows scattered on the floor and silently mourned their loss before turning around to face her father. “Why not?” She asked.

She watched as his gaze not so subtly drifted down to her lip.  
  
“Oh my _God._ Dad. No. Just... No. This isn't a sex injury! This is a 'your daughter is very clumsy and walked into an open locker yesterday' injury.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, it was very embarrassing. I spent the whole of lunch at the nurses office.”  
  
Chris narrowed his eyes at her for a moment and eventually nodded, apparently satisfied with her answer. She waited for him to disappear into his office before she let out a sigh of relief and turned to pick up her lost cereal.   
  
  


She was just about to settle down on the sofa with her bowl when her phone rang, she didn't need to check it before she answered. At this time it could literally only be Lydia. Fresh home from school and in her room. Probably waiting for her laptop to boot.  
  
“Hey hey.” Allison mumbled through her food. She heard a sigh on the other line.  
  
 _“Cereal?”  
  
_ “Yep.”  
  
 _“Second bowl?”  
  
_ “You know it.”  
  
Another sigh. _“Allison.”  
  
_ “I'm hungry! I have a fast metabolism, I need to eat plenty.”  
  
 _“You can make better dietary choice than fruit loops, Allison.”  
  
_ “Lucky charms.”  
  
 _“Those are worse.”  
  
_ “But so good.” Allison moaned. Lydia was silent on the other end. Allison frowned and checked her phone to make sure that they were still connected. “Lyds?”  
  
 _“I'm here.”  
  
_ “Thought you got disconnected.”  
  
Lydia hummed. _“Nope. Coming over later?”  
  
_ “Maybe.” Allison replied. “My dad thinks my lip is the result of a sex related injury.”  
  
Lydia snorted, it was glorious.   
  
_“Would you rather him think that or know the truth?”  
  
_ “Neither. Honestly.”  
  
 _“Yes, well. I plan to look over your fight with Stiles last night. I saw something when he tried to stab you.”  
  
_ “Why?” Allison asked. “I won, he's in jail.”  
  
 _“Because I want to be ready for if the thing that controlled him comes back.”_ Lydia replied and well, she couldn't argue with that logic. _  
  
_“Don't forget you have that art thing to do too.” Allison pointed out. She didn't really have to. She knew Lydia was meticulous in her planning, especially when it came to school and work. But she also knew that Lydia had been struggling with what to paint for her final piece. She was looking for the perfect subject, she said.

“ _Ugh, don't remind me.”_  
  
“If you just gave me an idea about what you wanted to paint, I could help.”  
  
 _“I just want to paint something... Beautiful.”  
  
_ Allison chuckled, if she wanted to paint something beautiful she should just paint herself.   
  
She shovelled a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

 

Wait.   
  
  
What?  
  
Allison inhaled sharply, immediately regretting it she felt marshmallow lodge in her throat and holy fuck was one in her actual long?  
  
 _“Allison, are you okay?”_ Lydia asked over her choking. _“What happened?”  
  
_ “Marshmallow.” Allison gasped. “They betrayed me.”  
  
She heard Lydia sigh again. _“If I didn't know better, I would seriously question how you were spidergirl.”  
  
_ “Believe me, you're not alone there.”

“ _Come over, if you can. I know you're gonna need help with your math homework.”_ Lydia said. _“Stay safe out there.”  
  
_ “Thanks Lyds, you're the best.”

 

* * *

  
  
  
Lydia had watched the footage over a dozen times during breaks in her homework and there was no doubt about it, when the siren had gone off. It had triggered a reaction with the nogitsune, as though it had hurt him.   
  
It wasn't much, but it was significant.   
  
She should call Allison and let her know. She glanced at the corner of her laptop, it was past seven. She was probably doing sweeps of the city. Still, worth a try, right?  
  
Lydia almost forgot to speak when Allison answered, she was so used to getting her voicemail at this time.  
  
 _“Hey hey.”  
  
_ “Wasn't expecting you to answer.”  
  
 _“I just got changed, I was about to grab some pizza. Can't fight crime on an empty stomach, y'know?”  
  
_ Lydia laughed. “I feel like you think with your stomach.”  
  
 _“Yeah well... Have you eaten yet?”  
  
_ “No, why?”  
  
 _“Fancy splitting a pie?”  
  
_ “I can meet you in twenty?”  
  
 _“Awesome, I'll order.”  
  
_ “No olives on my side, please.”  
  
 _“I know, and I will do my duty as your fake girlfriend to pick off any olives that do manage to survive the journey to your side.”  
  
_ “You're a dork.” Lydia mumbled, though she couldn't help the fond smile that found it's way to her lips.  
  
 _“Ah, you love it.”  
  
_ Yeah, Lydia was pretty sure she did. That was the problem.

 

 

Allison was sat with her back to the door when Lydia got there, stepping inside and sighing at being safe from the rain, it wasn't often that Lydia got the upper hand on the girl so she relished in the way Allison jumped slightly when Lydia brushed a hand across her shoulders.   
  
“You didn't have to wait.” Lydia said, gesturing to the pizza.  
  
Allison shrugged and smiled. “It's fine. It only just got here, gave me time to do my olive check.”  
  
“How noble.”  
  
“I try.”  
  
Lydia rolled her eyes at the brunette. Allison was grinning, dimples flashing and looking extremely pleased with herself.

“What?” Lydia asked.  
  
Allison shrugged. “It's nothing.”  
  
“Seriously, what?”  
  
“Why don't you just do a self portrait for your art project?”  
  
“...What?”  
  
Allison was suddenly putting all her focus into her slice of pizza, staring at it as though it could reveal the secrets of the universe. “It's just that you said you wanted to paint something beautiful, so like... Self portrait?”  
  
Did Allison just call her beautiful? Even if it was in her dorky, usual way?  
  
She was blushing, so that's a definite yes.   
  
Was it the first time she'd said that? No. But it was the first time she had said it without an audience. There was nobody to pretend for here. It was just the two of them.   
  
“I don't think that's allowed.” Lydia replied quietly, reaching for a slice of her own. “Thanks for saying I’m beautiful though.”

  
Allison's blush intensified. “Yeah well...” she shrugged.  
  
“I totally forgot to tell you earlier, I think I found a weakness in the nogitsune powers.”  
  
She really shouldn't have said that while Allison was eating, she should have expected that Allison would choke.

“Oh my God, why didn't you say anything earlier?”  
  
“You distracted me!”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Sound.”  
  
Allison frowned. “Sound?”  
  
“I know, it sounds weird. But I've watched that fight so many times and I swear when the siren goes off, he looks like he's in agony.”  
  
“Great, so what? Next time we fight, I lure him into a One Direction concert and let music win?”  
  
“Of course not.” Lydia replied. “As if you could get tickets to a One Direction concert.”  
  
“Hey! I could if I wanted to.”  
  
“Could you?”  
  
“Probably not.” Allison shrugged. “Okay, sound. I can work with that. Good to know. Fingers crossed I never have to use it again.”  
  
Lydia hummed and relaxed into her seat. “So, anything interesting happen tonight?”  
  
  
They talked for ages, eating their pizza slowly. Lydia loved the times like this, where they didn't have to worry and they could just be themselves. The touches between them too familiar to think about, it was second nature to reach over to wipe Allison's top lip with a napkin or for her to swat Allison's hand away from stealing her food and just lacing their fingers together to make sure it didn't happen.

 

She loved it when Allison would tell her stories, her smile growing wider and wider and gestures becoming more erratic as the stories she told got wilder and wilder.   
  
Their bubble of happiness was effectively popped when police cars came speeding past, lights and sirens blaring. Immediately, Allison's head whipped towards the window, the blue lights illuminating her face and making her jawline appear sharper and for a moment Lydia felt her breath catch at how stunning she looked.   
  
Allison turned back to Lydia, eyes growing serious and Lydia could only nod.  
  
“Go, be a hero.”  
  
Allison's jaw tightened and she stood up, reaching into her pocket. Lydia held a hand up to stop her.   
  
“Don't worry about it, I'll pay. You paid yesterday and I'm not done yet.” She smiled encouragingly at the girl, she fleetingly wondered if Allison was wearing her suit underneath her clothes. “I'll still be here in half an hour, if you're done.”  
  
Allison nodded. “If I’m not, get home safe, okay? Stay out of trouble.”  
  
“I will.”

 

 

 

She really thought she'd be fine getting home, it wasn't even that far, for fucks sake!  
  
Allison had given her some self defence classes a while back, taught her about situational awareness. Enough so that they were both more comfortable with the idea of Lydia being alone at night.   
  
But there was little she could do when she found herself being shoved and cornered in an alleyway, her pepper spray being knocked from her hands before she could even get her finger on the trigger.  
  


Her odds against a group of six men? Not so good.  
  
A web slammed into the closest man, pinning him to the wall and Lydia honestly didn't mean to laugh. Honestly.  
  
But Allison versus six men? They may as well run now.

  
  
They didn't even have time to react before she was dropping down in the middle of them, grabbing two with each hand and spinning, throwing them into the wall.   
  
She was brutal, angry and violent. Lydia could tell, it was in her movements. Usually Allison was agile, almost gentle in her approach, usually looking for openings in the enemies defence before striking.   
  
This wasn't like that though. This was sharp strikes, carelessly throwing herself into it and attacking, pausing for barely a second to glance in Lydia's direction.   
  
Lydia was in awe as she watched Allison string the muggers up into a net and then leapt up to the roof to hoist them up high enough so that they couldn't escape before the cops showed up.  
  
  
Lydia looked to the sky, frowning as she tried to spot Allison and wiping the rain from her eyes.   
  
“Behind you.”  
  
Lydia span around and came face to face with Allison, well, upside down and masked Allison. But still Allison.  
  
“Thank you.”   
  
“This wasn't what I meant when I said stay out of trouble.” Allison replied and Lydia was certain she was smirking.   
  
“Well, I had to make sure to keep you on your toes.”  
  
“What, my hero thing not good enough?”  
  
“Well now you got to be my hero.”  
  
Allison was silent, though her head cocked to the side slightly. “Your hero.” She said, barely loud enough for Lydia to hear through the mask and over the rain.  
  
It was a moment that Lydia couldn't quite put words to, the silence didn't feel suffocating or consuming, there was a chill shooting down her spine that was at odds with the warmth in her chest from the way she could feel Allison's eyes watching her intensely.

 

Lydia took a hesitant step forward and raised her hands, letting her hands come to rest on Allison's cheeks. The girl startled slightly, jerking in Lydia's hold and swinging a little as a result from hanging from a web.   
  
“Do you trust me?” Lydia asked quietly.  
  


Allison nodded. No hesitation.

 

Lydia slowly moved her hands up to Allison's neck, fingers brushing across the seam where her mask connects with the rest of the suit. She rolled it down, keeping it deliberately slow so that Allison could stop her if she wanted to.   
  
They weren't exactly hidden, here in the alley. And she was pretty certain that at least one of the muggers were conscious enough to see them.  
  
Lydia stopped when the mask reached Allison's nose, letting her hands settle once more on Allison's cheeks.

 

She took a steadying breath and stepped closer, closing the distance between them and pressing their lips together.   
  
It was a little awkward, she hadn't really considered the mechanics of kissing someone when they were upside down. Allison's nose bumped into her chin, until Allison turned her head, adjusting the angle so that their mouths slotted perfectly together. Allison didn't press for more, but she responded eagerly.

 

It was the best kiss Lydia had ever had.   
  
She shivered and broke the kiss, keeping close enough to press her forehead to Allison's cheek. She blamed her shiver on the rain. She knew better than that. And when Allison whispered into her ear, she couldn't deny it.

“Lets get you home, okay?” Allison whispered.   
  
Lydia nodded, not entirely ready to move away from the girl.

  
  


* * *

 

  
Allison was pretty sure Lydia had never had to climb through her own bedroom window, but the girl hadn't complained the entire journey back, apparently just content to let Allison carry her.   
  
It had been very distracting.

 

Lydia immediately moved into the bathroom, leaving Allison alone in her bedroom to close the window and lowering her hood to pull her mask from her face, setting it down on Lydia's desk.

 

“Here.”   
  
Allison turned and caught the towel Lydia had thrown at her. “Thank you.” She leant against the wall and began to dry her hair. The hood and mask combination had spared her the brunt of the damage, unlike her Lydia was soaked through. She watched Lydia move over to the chest of draws and pull out a pair of sweatpants and what looked like one of her old sweaters.   
  
When Lydia turned around and pulled her shirt over her head, Allison averted her gaze. They'd seen each other change so many times before, so much that she was fairly sure she could trace the shape of Lydia's shoulder blades in her mind.   
  
But they had kissed. Things had changed.   
  
“Allison.” Lydia sighed.  
  
Allison looked back over to her friend. “Yeah?”  
  
“You should get changed, pretty sure you can still get colds.”

 

Allison hesitated for a moment, not moving until Lydia threw her a change of clothes, she was thankful for Lydia's stash of comfortable sweatpants. Lydia busied herself with putting her phone on charge and removing the excessive amount of pillows from her bed and pulling back the blanket.   
  
Once Allison was changed, she resumed hovering. She hated this, feeling so unsure. She shouldn't feel like this, not around Lydia. But she didn't know what to say, she wanted to ask Lydia why she had kissed her, wanted to know if it was as amazing for her as it was for Allison.   
  
She didn't say any of those things. She just watched as Lydia climbed into bed.   
  
“Well? Are you coming?”  
  
Allison blinked. “What?”  
  
Lydia rolled her eyes. “Sleep, Allison. Hit the lights.”  
  
She did so, feeling a little dazed, she could still easily and walked across the room. Lydia extended a hand when she got closer and pulled Allison into the bed so that they were flush against each other. Their lips were so close and it would be so easy-  
  
“Lyds, are we going to talk about this?”  
  
Lydia's eyes searched her own, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “Do we have to?”  
  
“I want to know what this makes us.” Allison replied.   
  
“Well, everybody already thinks we're dating.” Lydia shrugged. “It'd be a shame to let that go to waste.”  
  
“They're going to be surprised when we go from zero to sixty in terms of PDA overnight.”  
  
Lydia brought her hand up to slip into Allison's hair, grinning now. “That's their problem, because I want to kiss you again and again.”  
  
Allison laughed, closing the last inch to press their smiles together. 

“I like the sound of that.” Allison replied.   
  
“Good.” Lydia kissed the corner of my mouth. “I think I know what I want to paint for my project?”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Something beautiful, right?”  
  
Allison nodded.

  
“Allison Argent, my hero, will you be my model?”  
  
“With pleasure.” Allison grinned.   
  
  


 


End file.
